The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to controlling the color of a display of an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs typically include a display coupled to the IHS in order to display information from the IHS. Conventional displays include backlights that are used to produce the image that is displayed on the display. Typically, these backlights have included a number of different devices such as, for example, Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lighting (CCFL) or White Light Emitting Devices (WLEDs). However, recently there has been a shift to the use of Red, Green, and Blue Light Emitting Devices (RGB LEDs) to provide the backlights, as RGB LED backlights maintain equivalent or lower power consumption relative to CCFL backlights when used in high color gamut displays, and provide a superior viewing experience by offering a high color gamut at over 90% as compared to 72% with a CCFL or 42% with a WLED. Furthermore, RGB LED backlights do not suffer from the lifetime issues of WLEDs and do not contain any toxic chemicals such as those that are found in CCFLs.
However, controlling the color of the display that uses RGB LED backlights raises a number of issues. Conventionally, an RGB LED backlit display is manufactured with fixed gamma voltages, color filter, and backlight, which creates a defined and fixed color pallet for the display. In order to control the color of the display after manufacture, a data manipulation technique is performed where display data is altered through the use of algorithms or look up tables to produce a re-mapping of data points on the color pallet to achieve a desired color for a given set of display data that would not otherwise be produced according to the fixed color pallet created during manufacture. Because the number of data points in the color pallet is fixed, this re-mapping of data points results in a reduced color pallet, thereby reducing the number of colors available to display.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved display color control absent the disadvantages discussed above.